The Junkion
by Candy Stars
Summary: G1, before TF:TM. When a Junkion femme, bored with life on her home planet, crash lands on Earth, what will the outcome be? Will she leave, or will she stay? Will someone convince her not to leave? Possible OCx? R&R and I will love you.


A/N: I don't own Transformers. I'm sure you're shocked to hear that. (: by the way, this story's title is temporary. I'm in a hurry…

"Stranger, stranger in a strange land  
He looked at me as one who should run." –U2

--

The Junkions were perfectly content with being unheard of by nearly everyone in the universe. They had no care for factions, million year old wars, or the well being of most other planets. The only one that vaguely concerned them was Earth, as without it, their television-crazed society would be in shambles. Or at least become very bored. The reception was horrible, as Junk was quite a ways from Earth, but it was good enough to provide entertainment.

As a result of being unknown to almost all beings in existence, the Junkions did not have many problems, aside from the reception cutting out completely once in a while. They were content. Peaceful, simple, and…

"_Boring,"_ thought Sprocket to herself as she watched another _Coronation Street_ rerun alongside the Junkion leader, Wreck-Gar. She was more of a cartoon type, personally, but she didn't want to seem rude and refuse to watch the soaps with her superior, as losing her position was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sprocket was a medic. However, the Junkions had no one to fight, and as such were rarely damaged beyond what they could repair on their own- which happened to be a lot. As a result, Sprocket spent most of her time watching cartoons and collecting junk from the planet's floor to add to her collection of assorted odds and ends that could come in handy. There wasn't much else to do on this planet.

"Limited time only- your choice of channels! Act now!" Sprocket took the remote offered to her and switched the channel to some superhero cartoons, smiling in satisfaction.

Today the superhero in particular (the cartoon channels seemed to have more static, and she couldn't catch their names sometimes) was traveling through space. Sprocket looked on in curiosity, nodding to herself.

"I want to go to another planet," she stated loudly, nodding again.

"Are you mad? Where will you go?"

"I'll find somewhere. And I'll come back later." She smiled. "I've already got one of those little ships." She referred to a ship she'd claimed and fixed for herself when a few of them, unpiloted, crashed into the planet a while back. Sprocket got to her feet and went off to find it, excited.

It was slightly dusty, but what did she own that wasn't? She began to load the possessions of hers she didn't trust the others not to steal. She piled in all the Energon she had claimed for the next while, and decided she was ready. She heard a crunch behind her, and she turned to see Wreck-Gar.

"So soon? I'm not taping your cartoons while you're gone—"

"Yes, I know."

"So long," he said in a sing-song fashion.

"Farewell."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

"Goodbye." Sprocket climbed into the ship, pondering if perhaps she should have made less impulsive decisions, then discarded the thought and took off.

Her life on Junk had been dull. She hadn't bothered to make friends and mostly kept to herself and tagged along with Wreck-Gar on occasion- most of the others simply ignored her antics as she muttered to herself while scavenging; she preferred this.

Junk was surrounded by _nothing._ Although she was going quite fast, she could see _nothing_ in all directions. As a Junkion, she was great at watching, but disliked watching only static. It was time to change the channel.

Pulling out the miniature television she always carried with her, she grinned in pure amusement. Even the reception seemed to be much better out here! She read aloud the sound effects.

"Bam! Ka-Pow! Boom!" she chortled, leaning back and relaxing. Space would be perfect for relaxing if you weren't _supposed_ to pay attention- it was silent. A planet and its moons passed by, but Sprocket was less than concerned. Batman was in an _amazing_ fight, after all!

After the first few hours, it was beginning to get extremely boring. Despite somehow being able to pick up channels she'd never been able to before at home, what did it matter if they were all atrocious?

Sprocket leaned back even further in her seat, staring up at the blackness and stars through the clear window on the ceiling. It was almost hypnotic, and soon enough, she was beginning to get drowsy. As she passed a curiously red planet, she went offline, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Dreams of Junkions often included television, and Sprocket was no different. She had imagined herself a highly stylized superhero, with clearly stated sound effects following her wherever she went. Saving the weak with her super medical skills, all was bliss. Until the… earthquake?

Sprocket awoke, startled to find she was _not_ imagining things. Her ship was quaking, going every which way as it began to enter the atmosphere of a planet strangely familiar to her.

"Earth!" she cried, optics sparkling with excitement as she gripped the controls. She steered away to somewhere she hoped was safe- at least it was away from the water!

Well, the ocean, anyway. She lost control of the small ship, going straight into a massive lake, screaming as the ship sunk down to the bottom. It was air-tight, but it didn't stop her from panicking.

"I'll die down here! No way to get out! Trapped! End is near!" she wailed to herself, pacing. She heard static on her radio.

"Autobot City Law Enforcement! State your faction!"

"My what?" she demanded into the intercom.

"Autobot or Decepticon?!"

"I don't know what that is!" She heard a loud noise, then felt her ship being pulled upward.

"Wow, that thing looks like a giant junk heap!" she heard someone comment, and decided it wasn't a compliment. Once her ship was on solid ground, she headed for the exit, noticing she wasn't in a secluded area at _all_- there were bots all around her. Her first step on Earth was so peculiar; no crunch of metal underfoot, just… what was it again? Grass?

Much to her annoyance, the officers promptly arrested her and brought her back to their headquarters in the city. _Some welcoming, _she thought silently as she was shoved into a chair. She'd seen enough crime shows to know she'd be questioned. An officer sat opposite her, blue optics glowing with curiosity.

"You say you have no knowledge of the factions?"

"Nope."  
"Autobots? Decepticons?"

"You keep talkin' but I can't make any sense of it." She fidgeted, annoyed with the fact that her arms were bound behind her.

"That's impossible."

"'Fraid not."

"Listen, we're going to get information from you one way or another, so you'd best choose the simple way!"

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what these things are, so there's no point!" She fumed, leaning back in the chair.

Soon, she found herself sitting alone in a cell, "until she'd speak up." They had confiscated all her belongings, finding it strange that out of all of them, she protested against having the TV taken away the most.

"Not gonna speak up, huh?" smirked one of those… Autobot things. At least, she was pretty sure it was an Autobot, he had the same symbol on him as those officers did.

"Hot Rod! I told you to stay out of there!" He ran out, and it was silent in the room again. Sprocket had made some dumb decisions before, but certainly not to this volume. She strained her audio receptors to hear what the others were saying in the other room.

"Sir, we can't trace her belongings to any planet known to our records." There was a sigh.

"Let me see her, then." The door opened, and a tall mech, colored like one of those flags she saw all the time on television with their stars and stripes.

"Come with me," he sighed, crossing his arms, though he sounded calm, "I'm Ultra Magnus."

"Sprocket," she smirked, getting to her feet.

--

"Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you" –Avril Lavigne

Candy Stars: Oog, somehow I'm very ashamed to put Avril lyrics in my story… But can you blame me? Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you like this _please_ take a look at my other story, _Lies._ I'll love you forever if you review. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
